Equanimity
by Wxnderland
Summary: Brick was getting really fucking sick of the taste of flowers. Hanahaki disease AU, One sided reds. T for swearing


**A/N: Possible soulmates au? It's the Hanahaki disease au so idfk. Lmao enjoy the garbage that I come up with at three in the morning**

 **My attempt at Angst-y one-sided love**

Summary: Brick Jojo was getting really fucking sick of the taste of flowers

* * *

 _Equanimity_

When he first meets Blossom Utonium, it's like he's not really seeing her as a person but as a pawn—nothing about her registers other than the fact that she's a sitting duck; her sister's aren't much different

With chemical x running through his veins, he's fucking unstoppable and he knows it

Everyone around him falls like a sack of potatoes—so weak, so breakable just so fucking _easy_ but when he attacks he didn't fucking expect some equality bullshit up in the battlefield

It's unforeseen and the most jaw dropping phenomenon that those three stupid little girls aren't as fragile as the rest of the city.

He still remembers how fucking insufferable she was. Her voice was whiny and demanding and she couldn't even put up that much of a fight when he slammed her into a building

She was annoying as hell with her eyesore of a giant bow and the whole entire fight was a blur of counterparts against counterparts—and even now he can remember his ego inflating by a thousand because they were winning against those three stupid little girls that had the entire city's hearts.

And then he had to go and get himself blown up

It's absolutely fucking disgusting when he finally coughs up red liquid and mucus that he cringes at the flower petals in his hands— oh for fucks sake

He's not an idiot

He knows exactly why this absurdity is even happening to him and it makes him want to hurl and

Jump into a tub filled with antidote x to meet his demise

 _It had started off with daisies, then lavenders, alstroemeria_

 _This was stupid so fucking stupid_

He was really about to die from unrequited love of all things

This was bullshit

He doesn't even remember when this pitiful admiration for her even began

 _Alyssums, roses, lilies_

It's not until he's hunched over the undoubtedly pristine bathroom sink at Princess's party and coughing up cherry blossoms of all things is he over it

He doesn't even remember when he began tolerating her because he can't seem to fucking recall her acting all 'buddy-buddy' with him either at their little reunion that ended with almost tearing the city in apart

"Brick are you okay?" Bubbles asks suddenly, as she pulls away from his blond brother—(he doesn't understand why the hell they're all getting so damn _close_ to one another) and rushes over

He's brushing her and her stupid concern off immediately "I'm fine"

 _When the fuck did this become a thing_ —Out of the three of them, Blossom was the only one to remain hell-bent on the idea that he was planning some notorious scheme.

Uh, no bitch. He's got bigger fish to fry than wasting time on this disgrace of a city

She's always been so damn quick to point fingers and if he wanted to take over Townsville, he would've done it years ago

Boomer raises from his seat and adjusts his jacket "you look like shit" he pipes unhelpfully and Brick throws him a scalding glare in response

 _Oh my god, just fuck off already_ —his throat is already itching and he's half certain that there are thorns inside of his organs

"Dudes have you even seen the chocolate fountain? It's big enough to skinny di— oh shit Brick you alright bro?" Butch appears with Buttercup in tow

Boomer and Buttercup both smack him and he's already over the whole party scene

Oh for the love of—can't everyone just _fuck off_?

He has no freaking time to be listening to their bickering when there's a damn amazon jungle growing within his lungs already

It isn't until he sees past them and far off into the dance floor where she's dancing with Dexter leaning his face low to meet hers that something inside him snaps

He needs to leave, he needs to leave right fucking now—

"Move" he says acidly, deliberately slow

It's not until he's glaring at them all with his eyes flash dangerously do they all finally take the goddamn hint and let him storm out of the damn mansion in peace; Back entrance because screw Townsville and their fucking paparazzi

He feels it crawling up his throat and he's covering his mouth like a virus taking over

 _Her arms where around his shoulders, flustered with a smile so warm—so fucking bright_

If he's thinking rationally, he knows he's fucking done for when he's getting ready to cough out a damn bouquet of flowers from his lungs

She's stopped hating him months ago, finally coming down from her high horse and viewing things logically like she should've been from the fucking start because it really would've saved him the infuriation from stepping in the same room as her

Chemical x was doing fuck-all for his wellbeing when he's hunched over and puking out bloodstained cherry blossoms in Princess's shrubs.

Man, fuck Blossom Utonium

He's rubbing his mouth clean with the back of his sleeve disgusted

It's not until he's getting up to his feet that he's aware he's left behind his jacket in the bathroom so in a streak of red he's zipped back to grab the expensive thing off of the counter and say cheerio

He doesn't even know why he's bothered to come in the first place. He's scowling and swiping the white towel— _wait what_

His mind short circuits as he stares at the object offended

 _Oh, for the love off_ —

He's about to call it a damn day as he drops the material with a snarl and slams the door open with his eyes blazing

Fuck the jacket, fuck the party, and fuck Blossom Utonium

His throat's fucking raw and no amount of cough sweets are going to be of any use

Brick scowls, ready to leave for a second time when someone has the audacity to grab a hold of his wrist and he spins around

"What the actual fuck do you want—"

Blossom Utonium flinches back and he immediately finds his mouth snapping shut

Oh

Oh of course

Why not

He eyes the jacket in her arms and stares at it

"Brick?" she asks softly, and he doesn't think he's ever heard her say his name in such a tone "Are you alright?"

He almost wants to pull a Butch and hunch over to cackle at the sheer irony of the situation.

Still, ten points to her for ignoring his outburst

"Yeah" he drones, shifting his posture to relax "I'm leaving"

 _Her Shy face was beaming up at Dexter, music far too loud for even his chemical x enhanced hearing but she's laughing and smiling and twirling and so much happier than he's ever seen her_

Fucking disgusting

He shouldn't be giving her so much as the time of day and here he was, having some sort of temper tantrum because she wasn't dancing with him

Blossom nods slowly "Yeah, okay" she pulls her lips into a thin line, as if she wants to say more and he's almost rolling his eyes before nodding his head back towards the dancefloor

Realistically, he shouldn't be able to die from the disease

 _Chemical x would just be working twice as hard to heal whatever chaos was going on inside him constantly_

"So you and Dexter?" he asks, because someone has to and her eyes widen a fraction and he's already feeling a familiar gnawing in his chest when he sees her cheeks heat up

"What about me and Dexter?" she's running her hands through her hair and he knows she's probably fighting the urge to do something stupid like turn into a total lovesick fool for the guy

He's about to slam his head into a wall

"Are you guys dating or something?" he asks bluntly

 _Or maybe it would kill him. He was more than human but that didn't mean he was a fucking God_

She stares at him in complete surprise "what?! No! I mean…I don't think we are" her tone goes from frantic to desolate and he wonders why he's even bothering to ask.

He opens his mouth but she's already got this faraway look in her eyes and it's more than enough to get him to hurl his entire stomach contents out onto Princess's floor

"I really like him" she says quietly, _sososo_ quiet that he's straining but all he can fucking hear after is static

Oh

Well big fucking surprise

"Then you better go back to that dancefloor" he comments drily even though he's 80% his lungs are about to completely give out on him any moment

Damn, unrequited love was a bitch

Blossom's face heats up as she pouts up at him. It's disgusting that he finds the action soft and warm and completely the opposite of everything he stands for

"Oh!" she pulls up his jacket "Did you leave this in the bathroom? I managed to get it right before Mike was about to throw up in there" she scrunches her nose in mild repulsed at the memory

Brick finds his eyes briefly glance down towards his possession and can't really find the desire to take it back

"Keep it" he shrugs dismissively "or trash it, doesn't matter"

She blinks slowly as if coming out of a trance "Wait, are you serious?" She's somewhat stunned at both, the lack of hostility ( _Honestly, he's fucking weirded out too),_ and his response before she flashes him a megawatt smile as she puts it on and he's positive that he was going to be throwing up a damn tree at this rate with the way his chest suddenly aches

"Thanks, I forgot mine when Bubbles was doing my hair" her smile's toned down into something that he's unused to seeing "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

He wants to

He actually fucking wants to but the second they walk back in there she's going to be running straight into Dexter's arms

Man, fuck that

"Nah" he nods towards the door "but do me a favour and tell Buttercup to smack Butch's ass"

"Wha—why?"

"He would've done something stupid by now"

Blossom's lips twitch upwards in complete amusement and Brick gives her a look of annoyance "Blossom. Seriously, just go"

She smiles sheepishly, red staining her cheeks and subconsciously, he wonders if it's from him "It's too bad we didn't get to dance. See you in class, Brick"

He can feels his throat constrict and almost coughs up a storm of petals

He stares at her as she makes her back, easily becoming lost within the crowd before turning on his heel

"Yeah, too bad"

" _The Hanahaki disease is an illness born from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals"_

* * *

 **A/N: Uhh does this count as angst? Cause' I don't fucking think it does but maybe its cause' I'm the one writing it rip.**

 **I deadass think I made Brick too fucking nice but oh well his character's a mess anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading my lovelies!**


End file.
